


the Scientific Method

by Foxion



Category: Sentinels of the Multiverse
Genre: Gen, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxion/pseuds/Foxion
Summary: Tachyon and Unity have a disagreement about lab safety and proper procedure.





	the Scientific Method

Dr. Stinson thought she had seen it all. She’d saved the world from the strangest threats, teamed up with the weirdest characters, and gone one-on-one with the most downright insane villains this world had to offer. She had truly seen it all.

She thought she had, anyway. However, her fellow heroes continued to find ways to surprise her on a daily basis. Today, the culprit was none other than her own intern, Devra Caspit.

Dr. Stinson sighed in exasperation as she stood in the doorway to the lab. “Devra,” she started, her head in her hand. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Devra paused. “U-um...well…” Her face turned red, embarrassed that she had gotten caught in the middle of her work. She looked at the custom propulsion device she had constructed earlier that morning, and the office chair she was attaching it to. “So, hear me out,” she said through an innocent smile, the type she put on when she was doing something she knew was stupid.

“I think I see what’s going on here,” Dr. Stinson interrupted. “What I’m asking is why you would ever think this is a good idea,”

“It’s science,” Devra responded blankly.

Dr. Stinson glared. “You know it’s not. Science has a process,”

“I know!” Devra paused. “O-okay, look. I had this idea. Because Pete was rolling around on this chair earlier, and I thought ‘What would happen if you actually had some propulsion on that thing?’ So I took it and I made some thrusters and now I’m gonna put them on. See? I asked a question, planned an experiment, and now I’m preparing for a test!”

“And what exactly is your hypothesis here?”

“My hypothesis…” Devra thought for a second. “My hypothesis is that this is going to be rad as hell,”

Dr. Stinson looked at Devra’s handiwork so far. She actually had a decent setup here. A few sketches littered the ground alongside a more polished blueprint. The tiny jet engine was well constructed, and her method of attachment was actually fixing the things to the chair with industrial screws, not just strapping them on with duct tape. She had even modified the chair itself, reinforcing it to withstand the force of the rockets and adding a seatbelt to keep the driver in the chair. But there was something no one could deny. The whole thing was, at its core, completely insane.

“This is one of the stupidest things I’ve ever seen,” Dr. Stinson said. Devra drooped, clearly ashamed and perhaps a little insulted. “I mean, you could get seriously hurt on this thing,”

“I know,” Devra defended herself. “I’m going to do some test runs with dummies. I’m not going to actually get in until I know it’s safe,”

“Well, it’s not. There’s no way it could be,” Dr. Stinson gestured to the chair. “I-I mean, look at that thing! There’s no way you’ll be able to control it!”

Devra lit up a little. “Ah! Actually, I have an idea about that! See, I think I could control it myself with RC. So I gutted a toy car and took the-”

“Devra, this isn’t up for debate!” The words came out harsher than she meant, but she knew she had to be stern. Devra’s health and safety were at risk here. She had to hold her ground. “This is dangerous. You could hurt someone. You could hurt yourself! You have no idea what’s going to happen when you turn this thing on. Any number of things could go wrong, and you can’t possibly prepare for all of them so...just...drop the idea, okay?”

Devra was heartbroken. Even though Dr. Stinson had a point, she had spent all day on this project. It seemed like stupid fun at first, but by this point she was starting to like the idea, and she was looking forward to seeing it in action. “B-but...I was really proud of this…”

The words hit Dr. Stinson like a sack of bricks. Devra was crushed. She had planned it all out. Even though she could have strapped rockets to a chair and called it a day, she actually designed a mechanism to get the idea to become a reality. She had a vision here, a goal, and she was intent on bringing it to fruition. It may have been a childish idea, but Devra was clearly invested in it, heart and mind. Dr. Stinson looked at the sketches on the ground, the well constructed rockets, the proper equipment...It was all laid out, perfectly designed for the best chance of success.

Devra had a method.

It may not have been the Scientific Method, but it was a method nonetheless.

“You really believe in this idea, huh?” Dr. Stinson asked. Devra simply nodded, cleaning up her passion project. Dr. Stinson sighed. “Okay, tell you what. I’ll let you do this on one condition,”

Devra looked up. “W-what’s that?” she asked.

Dr. Stinson smiled. “When you’re done, I want to watch this thing blast off in person,”

Devra’s eyes lit up. “Really?” she said, her voice squeaking.

Dr. Stinson nodded. “And also you have to do it outside. Maia’s gonna kill me if this thing breaks a window,”

 

“Got any threes?”

“Go fish,” said Tyler coyly.

Felicia groaned and drew yet another card. “This is getting ridiculous,”

“Maybe you should switch up your strategy,”

“There is one strategy! It’s Go Fish! You just listen to the other person and remember what they have,” She glared at him. “Also, I’m fairly sure you’re cheating, because I’ve asked you for just about every card in the deck,”

Tyler chuckled. “Believe what you want. Kings?”

Felicia begrudgingly handed him her King of Spades and watched as he placed his fourth book on the table. “I hate you,” she grumbled.

All of a sudden, their attention was drawn to the break room door bursting open. Devra and Dr. Stinson walked inside, both looking pleased with themselves. They also looked considerably more banged up than they were the last time anyone saw them. Devra, who was hopping around like a caffeinated rabbit, looked scraped and bruised. Her clothes were completely ripped through in places, revealing a skinned knee and plenty of smaller cuts. She also appeared to be completely covered in ashes, save for a clear spot around her eyes where her goggles usually sat. Dr. Stinson had similar injuries, though wasn’t covered in the black...whatever it was that coated Devra’s body and face. They were laughing and high-fiving, clearly unaffected by their injuries.

Tyler and Felicia both set down their cards and looked at the duo in awe. “So...uh…” Tyler started.

Devra and Dr. Stinson turned to him, smiles on their faces. “What’s up?” asked Dr. Stinson.

“What happened to you guys?” Felicia gawked. “You look like you got thrown off the back of a moving truck,”

Devra giggled. “My hypothesis was correct!”

“Oh,” Tyler turned directly to Dr. Stinson. “Experiment gone wrong?”

She simply shook her head. “Nope! We learned a lot today. And at the end of the day, that’s what science is all about. Right, Dev?”

Devra nodded enthusiastically. “I tell you, there’s a method to this madness,”

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting one of my fics! Didn't want to start with something too heavy, so here's Unity putting rockets on an office chair.


End file.
